Dealing With Sister
by Lazyninja86
Summary: During Naruto's stay at the Hyuuga Manor with his girlfriend Hinata, they discover something about Hanabi. How will this discovery be dealt with? And exactly who is gonna deal with it? Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


Hey guys and girls! It's another one-shot (I'm getting good at these). I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! He'd be with Hinata by now if I did own it. And Asuma would be alive. I'm still pissed over that...

Anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hinata had a small problem. That's the best way to put it. It was nothing too major.

OK, so it was a little big.

Hinata, now 18, had found out something about her sister today. It was...awkward to say in the least, but when Naruto came over today, Hinata couldn't have been more sure. She had suspicions, but now they were confirmed.

Her 13 year old sister had developed her first teenage crush.

On her boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto. It was natural for a girl to crush on an older guy.

Of course, Hinata wanted it to be on anyone but her boyfriend.

Worse was that Naruto was staying over for the night. Hinata did not want to think of the things Hanabi would do. Naturally, Hinata was worried about the mayhem that would ensue when Hanabi knew her back was turned. Of course, she was too occupied to realize something.

Her back was turned now and Hanabi knew it.

Hinata had left the gardens, where Naruto was, to shower. He was admiring the plants (Hinata discovered Naruto's hobby of gardening. She thought it was nice, it went with her hobby of flower pressing.) and Hanabi was coming around the corner. It was night, and Naruto was relaxing under a tree. Hanabi knew her sister was not around, and figured it was the best time to talk to him.

Translation: Steal the blonde from her sister.

Of course, little known to both, Neji and Tenten were watching the scene. Both knew if Hinata came back, fireworks were going to happen. So they had stopped their "session" to watch. It was going to be interesting. Neji also knew of Hanabi's crush on the Naruto, and wondered how he'd take it.

Of course, unknown to all parties, Hiashi was also watching. The man knew how his daughters felt about the blonde boy in his garden.

Naruto, was as always, oblivious to Hanabi's crush. Until now.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hanabi-chan! It's good to see you! How are you?"

Hanabi smiled at the suffix. It was true that Naruto hung out around now, and the two were able to talk before. While he'd wait for Hinata to get ready for a date, Hanabi or Neji (most likely Hanabi) would keep him company. How do you think this started?

"I wanted to give you something Naruto-kun."

Hanabi, as it seemed, was more confident and open than Hinata. She was bolder with her actions, and Naruto was starting to think something was going to happen. And although Hanabi was confident, she still had a blush on her face.

Naruto instantly picked up on something. After figuring out signs of when a girl liked you (Hinata showed every sign to him. He will never forget.), he looked at Hanabi's blushing face and needed a plan. Fast. Or he'd be dealing with sisters fighting to get him.

As awesome as that sounded, he did not want it to happen. He knew who had his heart.

Hinata was in the shower.

"OK Hanabi, what is it?"

She pulled out a necklace with a golden fox on it. It looked really cool.

"I want you to have this Naruto-kun. Do you like it?"

Naruto did like it. That he could not deny. He grinned.

"Of course I do. It's really nice. fits me well."

Hanabi smiled. Her gift worked. It was only a matter of time. Naruto would be taking her out instead of Hinata. He was as awesome as her sister said.

Of course, this is when things got messy. Hinata had gotten out the shower and was on her way back. Neji and Tenten saw her coming grabbed her. They pointed to the scene, and Hinata stopped to watch, wanting to see if she was gonna reward him or kick him out based on what he did.

Hiashi sent up a prayer for Naruto, hoping that he did not piss off Hinata. Hiashi knew she could be vicious...

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned.

And so he put it on. It looked nice on him. It matched his hair.

"So..uh...Naruto-kun...do you think you could love me?"

Naruto looked at her. His face had a grin, but looking at his eyes, you could tell he had a serious answer.

It was the moment of truth.

"You do know how I feel about Hina-chan."

"You didn't answer my question."

True. He didn't.

"I could love you."

Hinata's eyes teared up, Neji and Hiashi were planning Naruto's death, and Tenten's eyes widened.

_'HOW COULD HE?!' _They all thought.

Hanabi was grinning. Victory was hers.

Or so she thought.

Until Naruto cleared his throat.

"BUT!"

Everyone stopped. Naruto wasn't done.

"I'm going to love you in a different way."

"There's a different way?"

"Yes there is."

"Explain."

"Yes, explain this Naruto-kun. I want to hear it as well. I've been listening."

Hinata made her presence known, and the look on her face told Naruto this better be a good one. Or he was not getting any tonight...and afterwards for an undisclosed amount of time.

Naruto sighed. He could hear Shikamaru's voice right now...

How troublesome...

He motioned Hanabi over and told her to sit down in front of him. Hinata sat next to Hanabi, their eyes never leaving Naruto.

Neji, Tenten and Hiashi knew that Naruto was going to live or be killed tonight. And if Hinata wanted to kill him, they were going to help.

Both sisters were blushing as they looked at him.

"What I mean is this. I can love you, but it's not in the way you want me too. You see, I love Hinata as my girlfriend. She is the one I love in that way, and no one can take her place."

Hinata smiled and Hanabi pouted. Neji, Tenten and Hiashi gave approving nods.

"However, Hanabi, I'll love you as my little sister. We'll hang out like a brother and sister would, and enjoy our time together."

Hanabi smiled. So she did get his love. Not the same kind her sister got, but it was his love. She was satisfied.

Hanabi jumped to hug him. Naruto grinned and hugged her back. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and action a big brother would give his little sister.

Hanabi smiled and blushed. She understood and was very happy with the outcome.

Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Hiashi were satisfied as well. Hiashi went to his room to retire, but Neji and Tenten stayed out.

"Now, as my little sister, I expect you be good. Don't give your sister a hard time about us anymore. You worried me too."

"OK big brother. But...did my age play a part in this?"

"Not at all. My heart just belonged to your sister."

"So you could have..."

Hinata interrupted.

"Don't push it Hanabi."

"Fine. I'll be a good little sister Naruto-kun."

"Good."

"I'm going to bed big brother! Good night!"

And with that, Hanabi gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and ran off to bed.

Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled. Neji and Tenten made themselves known.

"I'm glad I handled that. Whew. That was kinda scary."

Neji smirked. "Be glad you didn't screw up."

"You have no idea how glad I am. But...I also have another part to this. I'm bringing someone with me next time. Hanabi's age. And he's about as crazy as I am."

The other three had no idea who he was talking about.

"But anyway, Hinata, me and you should go to bed."

She smirked. She knew what this meant.

Neji did too. He was glad Tenten was here.

Hiashi was not going to sleep. Or was he?

Hiashi was last seen pulling earplugs out his dresser.

After that...eventful night, Naruto ran off to get his next guest.

He returned with Sarutobi Konohamaru.

And as predicted, Hanabi took an instant liking to Naruto's "student". The two were everywhere together after that. Maybe it was because Naruto and Konohamaru were similar. No one knows, but Hinata is thankful for Naruto's thinking.

When he actually applies it.

Hanabi returned to thank Naruto for introducing her to "Kono-kun".

And Konohamaru thanked "Boss" for knowing an awesome girl.

And Naruto was happy that Hinata was happy. It meant that would be getting some in the future...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that. I just wanted a take on "little sister has a crush on my boyfriend". I'm satisfied with it. Threw in a NejiTen hint for good measure.

Read and review!


End file.
